Dark or Light
by arrowheadhunter
Summary: COMPLETE! When immortal Jo comes to town Stanton had thought his sister had died long ago. So how is she immortal and why is she in LA?
1. Prolouge

**Hey this is my first Fanfic. Its about Stantons sister. Pleez read and review. i really want to know how it is. Sorry this part is short. it might take me a while to finish it since i started at the worst part of the school year. but anyway i will try to finish it this summer. i hope you all enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from Daughters of the Moon; Except for my own characters and plot!!!**

**Prologue**

Jolina ran out of her father's castle, in the early light of the cold morning, in tears. Something had happened. Stanton, her brother, had disappeared. Last night he had been placed with his knight but they were both gone this morning. Her father was very angry. He had yelled at her. He never yelled at her.

She reached the small stump by the stream, her favorite place to think. She loved Stanton. He always took time out his training to play and spend time with her. He was the only brother who paid attention to her. Her other brothers resented her since their mother had died giving birth to her.

This last two days had been different. Stanton had been too busy to get out of his training to play with her. There had been many meetings with the monks from the mountains. Her father had been getting ready to go on a crusade against the Atrox.

Jolina had a feeling if her father went on this crusade then he wouldn't come back. But that was before Stanton had disappeared. Her father was furious that his favorite son had disappeared on the eve of battle. Everyone knew he had disappeared because her father had been planning against the Atrox. The only good thing about her brother being taken was that her father wasn't going on his crusade anymore.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap. Her head jerked up. Her eyes searching the shadows for Followers. Everyone knew about the Atrox followers. How they always came at the unexpected, when you were alone. They knew everything that was happening.

Jolina stood abruptly getting ready to run. She turned and then someone grabbed her hand. She started to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She turned to face her capture. Her gasp and silent scream went unheard by no one. She gazed into his eyes. The eyes, she couldn't explain them. They were bottomless holes filled with tormenting souls. She struggled even though the sudden voice in her head whispered wonderful thing to her. She saw herself in a beautiful gown, loved by all of her father's people. She stopped struggling, seeing herself happy. She never noticed they had disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

She opened her eyes in the dark. She started breathing heavy. She hated the dark. Suddenly the door opened spilling small, precious, light. A dark shadow stood between her and the candle held by the servant behind him. The shadow became a man that was kneeling by her pallet on the floor. He picked her up and carried her out the door the silent servant following.

They walked down a dark hallway lined with doors. The musky air tasted damp. Her stomach growled and she wondered when was the last time she had eaten. The man carried her to the end of the hallway and through a door. He set her down at the threshold and stood back, his head bowed.

She suddenly heard an evil voice in her head. She cringed. She knew the voice was the Atrox. It told her to come to him. She walked hypnotized forward, where she stopped in front of a throne. A tall skinny man in black sat there staring at her.

He talked to her, well he wasn't talking, he was whispering thoughts across her mind, telling her about all the wonderful things he could give her. She saw her brother waiting for her, and the Atrox told her she could go to him if she joined him. She wanted him. The Atrox knew that. He smiled knowing she was in his grip.

Suddenly a bright light burst in all corners of the room blinding everyone. The Atrox and his followers screamed in discomfort, and she disappeared into the light. As the light swallowed her, she knew Selene had saved her for a reason.

**tell me how it is please**


	2. Serenity

**sorry again this one is so short.... enjoy. hopefully i will have a longer chapter up soon!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Serena stood at the entrance of Planet Bang waiting patiently to go in with her friends. She was excited because after she finished partying with her friends she was going to go see Stanton. Her friends knew about Stanton and her, though they didn't always think it was a good idea. Serena loved him, and she knew he loved her too.

Finally the line surged forward and Serena and her friends made it inside. A good song was playing so they immediately started towards the middle of the dance floor to dance. Serena's mind wandered catching guy's thoughts about her friends.

At 12, the girls headed home in Jimena's car. Serena's house was first so after she screamed her goodbyes to her friends she raced to the shadows to find him already waiting.

He smiled at her and she felt her face light up as he took her in his arms. He kissed her neck as they flew through the air a part of the shadows. They were going to the beach where they had there first date months before.

Serena cherished every moment she could with him. She never knew what would happen since there relationship was not supposed to be.

They lay on the beach together talking, watching the shooting stars in the sky, hearing the ocean in front of them. Stanton always spent these nights telling her his centuries of stories. Tonight he was telling her about his beloved sister.

Jolina, he told her was very precious to him. His mother had died giving birth to her, causing his brothers to resent her, but Stanton always had a soft spot for her. She was smart, loving, and extremely beautiful. Stanton hadn't seen her since the night the Atrox took him; she was ten at the time. When he had gone back to see his father on his death bed he had roamed through the castle that night but hadn't seen her.

She had bright green eyes like a cats that went well with her olive complexion and midnight black hair. She loved roaming the forest behind the castle and always made Stanton teach her how to fight in secret, since girls were supposed to be dumb and not know anything, but she was as smart as a man, probley smarter then some.

Serena listened to the hurt and love in his voice as he told her about Jolina, and she started wishing she could of met her too.


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 2 is up (apparently). Anyway hope you like it. please review. it would totally make me happy if you did. *puppy eyes*. anyway enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Jolina walked through the streets of LA. She had just finished lunch and had got out of the café as soon as she could. There were a couple of guys following her. It wasn't her fault she was so beautiful. Her waist long midnight black hair partly hid her face making it hard for her emerald green eyes to be seen. She wore a black, thigh length, mini skirt with a bright green baby doll, with green boots to match. She loved making the boy's heads turn, though she didn't like relationships. When you can live forever and never grow older is kind of hard to explain to guys who start sprouting gray hair in twenty years.

As she walked through the busy streets her mind wandered back to when she wasn't immortal. After she had been taken by the Atrox and then saved form Selene. She had found herself on a cliff being saved by some old lady. The old lady took her in and fed her. She stayed there with her learning things she could of never had learned before. Her mentor, Moriah, taught her everything she knew about the Atrox. She taught her magic and since Moriah was considered a witch people left her alone, but they hadn't respected her.

Moriah and Jolina were at the nearest village for their yearly spring shopping. They always looked forward to coming down off the mountainside to be around other people. By that time Jolina had been with Moriah seven years and was now 17.

People gave Moriah and Jolina a wide berth as they walked around looking for goods. Suddenly there was a commotion from on top of one of the houses in front and a stone came from nowhere hitting Moriah on top of the head, knocking her down.

Villagers with farming tools ran at them and Moriah made Jolina run away. She did. She ran back to there camp waiting for Moriah to come back but she never did, so she did the most foolhardy thing she could have done and went back to the village, at dark.

Through all the commotion she had forgotten that it was the dark moon and Moriah had always told her to never go out away from light, but she did and she regretted it.

Jolina shivered as her thoughts went back to the night she had met the Atrox again for the second time in her life. She had gone back to the village and had walked back to where she and Moriah had been sabotaged. She had found Moriah's body in the ditch and had sat by it and cried when there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder. She had jumped up and into attack mode drawing her saber knowing that this time the fighting would be for real, instead of when Moriah and her had spared. She stood there watching as five followers melted from the darkness taking the shape of once handsome men, now they were stooped and their eyes were clear of life.

They stood watching her waiting to see what she would do. She held a charmed sword that been made by Selene to help defeat the Atrox. Selene had given it to Moriah who in turn had given it to Jolina on the day Jolina had defeated her. They stood back as the same skinny dark man whom she had met before was suddenly before her. She knew it was her chance. This was the time to defeat the Atrox and avenge Moriah. She drew back ready to attack when she realized she couldn't move her arm and the sword was swept into the shadows, she never saw it again. She had no idea the Atrox was so strong. Only then had she remembered that it was the dark of the moon. She cursed herself for being so careless as she was enveloped in velvet as the Atrox swept her away to his kingdom.

There again in his throne room the Atrox made its deal with her. He said he would bring Moriah back to life and her brother to her if she killed the four specific Daughters of the Moon, which would be in a town called L.A., in about 300 years.

She didn't know what to say, she wanted Moriah back and she missed her brother immensly. Moriah was the only mother she had ever known and Stanton was the only nice brother she had. She had agreed and the Atrox gave her immortality and sent her away to another country, where she had waited for the past 300 years to find the daughters and destroy them.


	4. Faithfulness

**Hey heres Chapter 3. (i like to state the obvious. dont i) hey dont forget to review please. thanks enjoy!!!**

She broke away from her memories just in time to remember the boys who had been following her. She had walked into an alley, which was deserted of course. She didn't panic. She knew that she could defeat them.

She faced the brick wall hearing footsteps behind her. She turned as they came around the corner. There were three guys standing there staring at her.

Her eyes immediately were drawn to the guy in the middle. He looked so much like Stanton. And she knew that she had finally found her brother. He didn't recognize her. She was seven years older when she was made immortal. The two guys on each side of him took a step forward and she knew they were followers. Though she wondered why Stanton didn't join in the fight as well. He was leaning against the building staring at her. He looked bored. She was puzzled but decided to think about why he wasn't fighting her, later after she got away from these goons. Her muscles tensed as she tried to think how she had gotten away from followers last time. She finally remembered a certain time when she had just ran away and they had been too confused to understand what had happened. She didn't want to fight them because she knew Stanton could defeat her easily, and she didn't want him to figure out who she was yet.

They were staring at her trying to get into her mind, but they couldn't. She was too strong for them. She had practiced long and hard at keeping her mind locked so followers and others like them couldn't get in and subdue her.

They were getting puzzled and angry. She glanced over at Stanton and saw he too was puzzled. She stood there against the wall and saw her chance. Since they had come into the alley she had not moved at all, so as soon as she saw her chance she ran, knowing they could only follow to the end of the alley, or people would see them chasing her on the street. She had run between the two morons and past Stanton wondering why he didn't try to stop her. He could of if he wanted to, but she had risked it anyway. He just stared at her with amusement and puzzlement in his eyes.

She slowed to a fast walking pace when she got out of the alley and glanced back. The followers were gone from what she could see, but she saw Stanton at the entrance of the alley watching her.

* * *

The next morning she walked to La Brea High School. She had decided that she should try to search for the Daughters at a school and her gut had chosen La Brea for her. She knew to never act against her gut. It had saved her from trouble many times.

She went through the medal detectors and went to the office to get her schedule and locker number. She got them and was turning to go out the door when it suddenly opened and a girl walked in knocking her over.

"O my gosh. I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry." The girl was rambling to her as she helped her get up.

"It's ok. Really. Nothings broken". She said. Dusting herself off, she smiled what she hoped was a friendly smile.

"I feel really bad though. Will you let me make it up to you? I'm Catty by the way."

"Sure, but I'm new here so there isn't much you can help me with unless you want to be my tour guide." She replied

Catty smiled "I'd love to. What's your name?"

"My name's Jo."

She had decided to use Jo as her name because she was afraid Stanton would put two and two together if he heard Jolina somewhere. So Jo was safer.

She smiled to herself, glad she had found a friend already.

Catty went to the front desk and handed the lady sitting there a piece of paper, and they walked out together.

It didn't take them too long to find her locker, but Jo was still glad she had a guide. She didn't attend high school too often, only now and then to catch up on discoveries in the world. Catty was walking her to her first class and since hers was right next door they decided to wait for each other.

Jo's first class was World History. This class is always a joke because she had been alive during most of the stuff that they talk about, but it was sometimes frustrating because she couldn't correct teachers and history book on errors during World War I. She had been living in Russia during that time and had actually seen the monarch fall.

After the bell rang Jo vaguely remember being briefly introduced and showed to her seat and since a long time ago she had made a habit of not paying attention during class, she had stared at the young teacher wondering why he had become a teacher in the first place. He didn't teach very well. He had mispronounced the name of a town in Germany wrong.

At the end of class Jo gathered her books and walked out of the door seeing Catty standing there waiting. She had PE next and they walked together to her locker and then to the gym, talking about guys they liked (Jo making up modern stories about old boyfriends she had had.)

They finally got to the gym just as Jo was running out of modern stories she had made up about a boyfriend she had met 150 years ago. He had been extremely cute, she remembered vaguely, but had gone to war and she had moved to another country before he had gotten back.

Catty's squeals brought her back to the present, and she watched as Catty ran to another girl and hugged her. The girl looked like a banger. Jo had spent a bit of time in New York before coming here and so she knew what one was. This girl had two teardrops under her eyes and her very short sleeve top revealed a tattoo of a crescent moon on her arm. Her hair was black and went past her shoulders. It was wavy. Catty brought the girl over to where Jo stood watching.

"Jo, this is Jimena. Jimena this is Jo. She's new at school today." Catty said introducing them.

"Hey Jo it's cool to meet you." Jimena said.

Jo noticed she had a Spanish accent which suddenly explained the hair and skin tone.

"Looks like we have gym together, we better get changed." Jimena continued.

They headed to the changing rooms after they waved goodbye to Catty.

Gym has always been easy for Jo, since she had lived in the wilderness most of her life. Today they had to run a mile, and Jo decided she'd go slow so not to leave Jimena behind, but she was pleased to find that Jimena could keep up with her just fine.

After gym was over Jimena walked with her to lunch. She was telling Jo about Serena and Vanessa and dancing at Planet Bang tomorrow night. She said that Vanessa sang with her boyfriend Michaels band.

As they walked in the cafeteria doors and had gotten their food they saw Catty sitting at a table with a blond haired girl and a dark haired ruggedly handsome boy who had his arm around the girl.

Jimena made the introductions and Jo met Michael and Vanessa. They sat down with their salads.

"Where's Serena?" Jimena asked

"I think she ditched lunch today to eat with Stanton." Catty replied.

Jo choked down her food when she heard the name, and she was praying that it was a coincidence. But she didn't believe in coincidences. Somewhere right now some girl was having lunch with her brother who was a follower. Jo wished there was something she could do to save the girl's poor soul.

* * *

**So what do ya think. Please tell me and review.**


	5. Spite

**new chapter yay!! finally. anyway this one is confusing. so please tell me if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy it!!!**

* * *

When Jolina heard that her new best friends had a friend that was eating lunch with her brother, she wanted to save her for her friends. Catty, Vanessa, and Jimena didn't seem at all concerned.

'_Because, they don't know he's a monster. Fool'_ Jo silently thought to herself frustrated. She started listening carefully as Catty and Jimena continued talking about Serena.

"I think she spends too much time with him." Jimena was telling Catty, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, but she seems so happy with him." Catty told Jimena, also with a hint of jealousy.

Jo wondered if Catty had a boyfriend, and decided to ask.

"Catty," Everyone turned to look at her as if realizing she was still there. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Catty shook her head silently a shadow of misery flashed in her eyes.

"No" she said sadly. "He disappeared after saying he loved me."

"I'm sorry"

Catty smiled at her.

"It's okay"

Everyone fell silent. Jo decided to break the silence.

"So tell me about Serena's boyfriend. Is he cute?"

She silently gagged to herself, not believing she had just asked that.

"He's ok. I mean he is extremely good looking, but he's kinda a dangerous guy. Totally not my type." Catty said, sharing a look with Jimena.

"I think he's very nice." Vanessa stated defending him.

Catty snorted.

"You just don't want to believe that he's a demon, bent on possessing us." She told Vanessa looking serious. She glanced over at Jo suddenly weary. Jo had frozen, and then Jimena and Vanessa started laughing.

"Catty you shouldn't be so jealous to call all of our boyfriend's demons. Gosh you are so possessive of your friends. It's amazing any of us have boyfriends at all."

Jo laughed; the tension at the small cafeteria table was gone.

Lunch was done a few minutes after that, the only other conversation had been about Planet Bang. Everyone had told Jo how cool it was going to be, and how much fun she was going to have. Jo smiled to herself. She had seen some pretty good parties in the past.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The classes boring. However Jo enjoyed the last class with Catty. They passed notes all through Calculus, where Jo asked Catty if Serena came back to class after lunch. Catty replied, 'sometimes'.

* * *

The next day Jo hurried to class after leaving her apartment late. She had been out a long time last night and had overslept. She hurried to her first class without a tour guide because of getting there late. After English, her first class, she hurried to Science. As she rushed down the hallway a body slammed into her knocking her down for the second time in two days.

She looked up to see a dark hair girl getting her books together that had flown everywhere during the collision, Jo started to do the same.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The strange girl said.

"No, it's my fault. I needed to slow down."

They stood there in awkward silence. Finally Jo had to break the silence.

"I'm Jo. I'm new this week."

"Nice to meet you Jo. I'm Serena." The girl apparently Serena said.

Jo stared at her wondering how this strange looking girl could be interested in her brother, or vise versa. Serena was also staring at her very intently. Jo found it strange and almost scary, though few things scared her, how her pupils dilated. Jo didn't think anything of it and thought Serena was as crazy as she looked and that was probley the reason why she was dating her brother, she was crazy, loco.

The bell rang jolting both of them out of there thoughts and staring contests, and Jo forgot strange Serena as she rushed to her next class, Chemistry. She hurried in the door just as the bell rang to find Serena seated in a seat by the window. She waved at her and Jo tentively waved back. There was only one empty seat which was seated by Serena. She took it, trying hard not to look in her direction. Suddenly she had an idea and decided to find out herself why her brother and she were having lunch together.

Jo took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_I met your friends yesterday and ate lunch with them. I was wondering where you were because they mentioned you a bit._

She got her response quickly.

_Oh I ditch for lunch. I tend to find the food here to be utterly disgusting. They didn't mention you yesterday. What else did you all talk about? And where did you go to school before here?_

_**So she's trying to get information out of me too. Well two can play this game. After all I am prettier then her. **_Which was true; even right know the boys were eyeing her as they have all day and yesterday.

_I went to California high. _(Don't know if that is an actual school. So correct me is it isn't.) _We didn't talk about much mostly the dance tonight. Are you going to be there, with anyone special maybe? Do you eat by yourself?_

Again the reply was fast.

_Oh I here that's a great school. Why did you leave? Of course I'm going to the dance. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I might meet my boyfriend there, the same boyfriend I eat lunch with._

Boyfriend? Boyfriend. O no that's too weird. I wonder if she knows what he is. Maybe she's a follower, which would definitely explain her weird eyes.

_I left because my brother moved me across town for his job. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Is he hot and are you going to eat lunch with him today._

The reply shortly followed.

_Your brother, is he cute? Have I met him? Yes I am going to eat lunch with him today. Do you want to eat with us too? My friends don't like to they think he's "dangerous"._

Wow, is my brother cute and have I met him. Um yes.

_No I don't think you've met him. He works all the time. I'm not very comfortable with ditching classes. Thanks anyway._

When Serena read she smiled at Jo and they had to stop passing notes because the teacher was watching. The rest of the day went by better then yesterday and at lunch the other girls told Jo about how much fun she was going to have at Planet Bang tonight. Jo just couldn't stop wondering if Stanton was going to be there also.

* * *


	6. Curious

**Hey everybody. this is probley my favorite chapter!! so enjoy!! i so love writing fight scenes now. thanks to everyone who has read this far and stayed with me. i thank you (even if you didnt reivew, im totally cool with that. ) love you all!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jo stood eagerly in line to go inside Planet Bang. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wondered if Stanton was going to be there and she prayed to all the Gods and Goddess she knew, that he wouldn't recognize her if he was.

She finally made it inside and looked around for Jimena or Catty. She wasn't ready to find Serena yet and Vanessa was back stage getting ready to perform. The song that was playing ended and Jo watched as Vanessa came on stage with Michael, her boyfriend, and his band. Their first song started and Jo was impressed with Vanessa's singing. She poured her entire heart and soul into the song as she sung, making the melody haunting with her voice.

Jo tore her eyes away from Vanessa and the music as someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her cringe hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned relieved as she looked at a black hair boy, about 6 inches taller then her. He gazed at her and shyly asked her to dance. She said yes, gratefully, since she didn't have anything else to do.

They went to the center of the dance floor and started to dance, moving together as one. Just as she was starting to enjoy herself another person tapped her on the shoulder, not as gently as the boy she was dancing with had.

She reluctantly turned to face the new person and looked at the angry face of some girl who looked pretty pissed. Jo put two and two together and realized she was looking at her dance partner's girlfriend.

Jo sighed and prepared herself for the worse. She recognized the girl from her History class and knew she was famous for getting in fights. She had been suspended four times already this year and had been expelled from her previous high school.

Just her luck, she was going to get in a fight her first time to a club in LA, by some bitch who thought she was all that just because she's been suspended for fighting_. _She thought wearily to herself.

She prepared herself, her muscles tensed as she remembered the day with Stanton and the followers, and how they almost fought. The boy that was standing behind her went to his girlfriend and put his hand on her arm attempting to calm her down. It didn't work. It only made the bitch madder.

The girl raised her fist and all time slowed down as Jo moved out of the way, just as Stanton had taught her all those years ago. The girl stumbled when her fist didn't make contact. She started cussing, and turned to face Jo getting ready to try to hit her again, but Jo was not going to tire herself out by ducking out of the way. Already she could hear the security guards trying to push through the crowd that had gathered around them, this fight wasn't going to be lasting too much longer. She glanced curiously into the crowd to see how many people were watching her and instead her gaze landed on Serena who of course was standing next to Stanton. Jo's eyes met his and Jo yanked herself away from their glowing yellowish gaze all followers had, just in time to duck another punch.

_Damn, this girl is fast, _the thought flew across her mind and she forgot Stanton for a minute concentrating on how best to humiliate this bitch.

She balanced on the balls of her feet as she danced around the over-confident girl, fear suddenly appearing in her eyes. Jo silently cheered her victory as she smiled and went in for the kill. She released her taunt muscles and her arm flew to the girl's face as if drawn by a magnet. She didn't waste any time and recoiled her punch. She punched again this time at the girl's stomach. Again and again, her arms flew until the girl was bent over gasping for breath.

The security guards finally arrived and pulled Jo and the girl apart. They escorted Jo outside and told her she wasn't aloud in for the rest of the night.

Jo wandered aimlessly, the adrenaline still pounding in her blood stream. She walked down a small alley that separated the club from a small neighborhood.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared and Jo's eyes widened as Stanton stepped out of it.

"I don't think you mind if I appear this way. I have a feeling you know what I am, and yet you are neither a daughter nor a follower. Who are you?" This last part he said in a demanding voice, and Jo knew that after 300 years he was still used to having things his way.

"You're right; I am not a disgusting follower or a whiny daughter."

She's not sure why she was so mean about how she said it, but it probley had something to do with the fear, awe, and adrenaline still pulsing in her veins.

His eyes widened as he tried to understand the reason she spoke with so much hate. Jo, reading his expressions thought. _You should know dear brother. Those stupid followers are the reason you are what you are today and those damn daughters are the reason why they killed Moriah._

They stared at each other and Jo knew he was trying to find a crack in the barrier around her mind. He suddenly sighed and Jo knew she had won this round, but watching his face she realized something else was bothering him.

He stepped closer to her and the entrance of the alley where his eyes where suddenly drawn to and he looked so vulnerable, that Jo's heart went out to him. She unconsciously stepped toward him and he looked down at her curiously, wandering what she was thinking.

Suddenly his head jerked to the alleys entrance and Jo followed his gaze. There Serena stood with a look of betrayal on her face.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM. I love cliff hangers, Tell my how my fight scene was!!!**


	7. Braking

**This chapter is dedicated to rcknrll. thanks for reviewing everyone. enjoy!! This chapter is wicked. it keeps getting better as it goes along so make sure you stick with it. lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

No one moved for what seemed like eternity. No, wait not an eternity; Jo knew what eternity felt like.

No one moved for a couple minutes and then Stanton suddenly took a step away from Jo and spoke.

"Serena, you do not want to do what you are thinking about doing to this girl. This girl is a friend of Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa's, and you'd hurt them if you hurt her. Think about your friends." He pleaded, not moving from his spot behind Jo.

"So since I can't do what I'm thinking about to Jo, can I do what I'm thinking about doing to you?" Serena screamed at Stanton, malice and hate dripping from every word.

Finally Stanton moved. He glided to Serena and took her in his arms. She became tense, glaring at Jo.

"Love, we were only having a discussion." He breathed in her ear. Serena never relaxed her muscles and continued to eye Jo like a vulture.

"How can I believe you?" she gritted through her teeth, while Jo held her breathe. She really didn't want to make an enemy of nice, err was nice, Serena.

"You know how you can find out." This last statement from Stanton puzzled Jo immensely.

After a minute Serena finally relaxed and Jo started breathing again, wondering what had just occurred between her brother and friend.

Serena turned, breaking her gaze with Jo, to stare at Stanton. Stanton smiled, relief showing on his face, making Jo wonder what exactly Serena had been thinking about doing to Jo.

"Please love, let me take you home." Stanton whispered gently to Serena, but Jo's years of being a hunter in the wilderness had sharpened her hearing and she heard every word said between the two.

"No," Serena suddenly said making Stanton stop rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

"What, why not?" Stanton asked, puzzled.

"I want Jo to walk with me. We need to talk." Both she and Stanton turned and looked at Jo. Serena's look was one of demanding and Stanton's look was still puzzled.

"Fine," Jo snapped at them suddenly irritated, though she didn't know why.

Jo watched as Stanton kissed Serena gently and wondered. _They must really be in love, but why doesn't Stanton just change her into a follower. Why would he leave her like this when anything could happen to her.?_ Jo was very confused and hoped that this talk would clear things up.

* * *

Serena and Jo started walking to Serena's house after she made Stanton promise not to follow them, which told Jo that Serena knew that Stanton was a follower.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until the curiosity in Jo was about to eat a hole in her tongue for not asking the millions of question going through her mind right now. Before she could ask her first question Serena spoke.

"I'm sorry I acted that way," she said, then looking thoughtful, frowned.

"No I'm not sorry. What the hell were you doing with my boyfriend alone in an ally two inches apart?!" She yelled at Jo, angry again.

They had stopped in the middle of a deserted street. Being extremely mean and annoyed Jo snapped. Her hormones sure were acting up tonight.

"Why? Are you jealous that Stanton prefers me to you? Everyone knows I'm prettier then you. He doesn't deserve you. You're nothing special."

She couldn't stop herself and regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth. She normally didn't get into so many fights in one night. Must not be her day.

Serena looked like she was about to smack her, but she didn't. She suddenly looked defeated, like a small, lost child.

"You're probley right. I am nothing special. I don't know why I even bother. I can never be with him anyway. I give up. You can have him."

Jo gaped at her.

"I don't want him." Jo blurted out. "I just said that because I was mad. Why don't you just have him change you then you can be together forever."

Now it was Serena's turn to have her mouth open.

"I can't have him change me. What would it do to my family and friends? My friends especially would kill me. Anyway I don't want to be evil."

"Why are you even going out with him if he's evil?" Jo questioned her.

"I love him, isn't that reason enough. Anyway I believe that inside he is a good person, even though he is now Prince of Night."

"Say that again? Stanton is Prince of Night.?! Since when?"

"Since, since," she had suddenly looked thoughtful when Jo had said she didn't know he was Prince of Darkness. "Since the Daughters tried to kill him, he almost died but the dark Goddess brought him back, but without his immortality and then he went back willingly to the Atrox to stop Lambert from over throwing the Atrox, and the Atrox made him Prince of Night to reward him." Serena said in one breathe as if she recited it every day.

"Why would the Daughters do something so hopeless and stupid?" Jo thought to herself

"Excuse me?" Serena's rude comment broke through Jo's thoughts. "What do you mean the Daughters are stupid?" she demanded

Jo was perplexed, "Why would they try that anyway? What is Stanton to them? They shouldn't have tried to kill him."

"The daughters are the reason why the world is not corrupt in evil. Without the Daughters everything would be evil. We have a lot to thank for them." They argued back and forth.

"You do not know what the Daughters have done to ruin my life." This statement stopped Serena's protests.

"What do you mean? What have they done? So does that mean you support the Atrox?"

"I never said I supported the Atrox. I hate it more then the Daughters. The Daughters ruined my life, the Atrox destroyed my life."

"I guess you are caught up in the middle of a big war. What exactly did the Atrox and the Daughters do to you?"

"I don't think I should tell you. And no matter what you say will make me change my mind." She added as Serena started to protest. "Let's just forget about the entire evening. I am not interested in your boyfriend, nor will I ever be."

"Fine," Serena consented

Jo walked Serena to her house in silence and when they reached it she nodded to her and walked away, sensing an evil presence nearby in the shadows. She knew it was Stanton and she didn't want to talk to him after learning that he had gone back to the Atrox freely, when he was given the chance to live a normal life. The night had almost turned into a disaster and Jo was relieved that she and Serena had made up. Tomorrow was Saturday and she planned to explore the more dangerous part of LA.


	8. Dances

**yo people. not much to say today. im kinda written out. i had to rewrite this chapter sooo many times. i hope my efforts didnt go unnoticed!!!! anyway enjoy!!**

* * *

Jo stood at the corner of the crosswalk, waiting for a car to go by so she could cross. She walked on the sidewalk, which had pieces of concrete missing and weeds filling the cracks. She had come into the bad part of the city today to explore. She wasn't stupid, she had come prepared. The followers liked to party in this part of town and then there was gangs that she needed to be wary of. They would shoot her if they thought she was a threat.

She had dressed accordingly, in black, wanting to blend in. Every time she moved somewhere new she liked to sketch out the rough parts of the city, just in case. She also needed to clear her head.

Her thoughts kept wandering back to last night. She couldn't believe that Stanton was now the second in command to the Atrox. If the Daughters got lucky and destroyed it then Stanton would be the new Atrox. He would be plainly evil. And how did Serena know so much about the Daughters and the Atrox, why isn't she begging Stanton to change her? He's more powerful then her. Stanton must really love her to have not made her a follower yet.

When should she talk to Stanton and tell him who she is? Should she make him figure it out himself?

She was sweating profoundly. The sun was high in the sky and was beating down on her mercilessly, but she didn't think it was the sun that was making the fine hairs on her back stand on end. She was being followed, she could feel it. She started walking faster, bypassing an ally, since she learned her lesson about them the other day, and there was no one here who would help her.

She started running and heard the footsteps start after her at the same pace. She ran past buildings that were remote, with broken windows. No one was on the streets. She ran faster. Her lungs were threatening to burst any second. She didn't glance back not wanting to waste those few precious seconds.

She ran into an overgrown playground, empty of children. Her feet pounding the sand, making her legs and thighs burn, and then suddenly she was on the ground, a body sitting on her.

"Didn't you here me calling?"

The person sitting on her stood up and rolled her onto her back and then secured her arms so she couldn't run. She looked up into the face of her brother.

"Why did you run from me? I've been looking for you forever."

"Get off of me." Jo growled at him, angry about her run. He stared at her and got off her, his hand held out as if she was going to run away from him again.

"I have news for you." He continued when she didn't respond. "It's from the Atrox."

This got her attention. What did it want from her? She wanted to find out. She went over and sat on a swing.

"What does it want" she asked him.

"The Atrox said to remember your mission. What is your mission?"

"He wants me to destroy the Daughters. The only problem is I don't know who or where they are."

Jo glanced over at Stanton and saw a flash of fear in his eyes that he quickly hid behind a mask of stone.

"How are you going to destroy them?"

"Creep into there room when they are sleeping. I don't know." She said exasperated, "I got to figure out who they are first." She looked thoughtful. Maybe she has already met them. How do you know? Stanton probley knew. Should she ask him? Would he even tell? Why wouldn't he?

"Do you know where they are?"

He didn't answer. She started swinging, going higher and higher.

"Did the Atrox say anything else? Did he give me a weapon? "

Jo turned around in the swing to look Stanton in the face. He wasn't there.

* * *

Stanton flew away in shadow. Once he had gotten the message from one of the Atrox's regulators he had gone right there. The message confused him. How did the Atrox know about the girl named Jo? Who is she? The questions gave him a headache and the run to chase Jo down hadn't helped any. When she had told him her mission his body had frozen. How could this small girl destroy the Daughters? He couldn't even destroy them. All he could think about was Serena. He loved her, wanted her more then anything else in the world.

_I should have stayed, gotten more information out of her. Even offer to help her. Try to prevent this. Who is she?? _He was angry. After going through all the precautions to protect Serena from the Regulators some girl will be the one to destroy her and the other Daughters.

_I'll go back and get more information from her._

He turned around mid flight and hurried back to the playground. After a couple minutes he arrived. She was gone. He cursed.

_I should of never of left her. She could be anywhere now._

He heard a commotion a couple blocks away and went to investigate.

There she was in the middle of a gang. They had surrounded her.

* * *

After Stanton had left her she had gotten off the swing muttering in disbelief. She started walking randomly and had ended up a couple blocks away when she heard some kids coming down the sidewalk. They were being loud and she thought they were probley drunk. She had gone to the side of the sidewalk and lowered her head. They came closer and she had quickly raised her head to glanced at them and saw that it was a gang.

_Great_

They had come closer and when they saw her they got louder and she thought they were going to walk right past her but she wasn't that lucky. They surrounded her.

She sighed and stopped walking and looked them in the eye. She had to show them she wasn't afraid. She also knew that they had singled her out and she wasn't getting out of this without a fight.

The one she though was the leader stood right in front of her. She was big, big and beefy, too overconfident. She knew she could beat this puny small white chick in front of her. The fat chick raised her fist and Jo felt the adrenaline start pulsing through her bloodstream. She glanced past her and saw Stanton walking towards her. There was no way Stanton could beat all nine hoods. Jo raised her fist too and before fatty could move she punched her. All the other kids went silent. The girl clutched her nose and blood started streaming down through her fingers. She looked mad. She raised her fist and Jo let her punch her. It hurt. Her face felt like it was on fire. Then there was silence. She took her hand away from her eye to see the entire gang looking past her with fear. She turned around and saw Stanton. Malice glowed in his eyes. He was dressed in black and looked absolutely intimidating. She felt herself grow scared too.

All the kids around her suddenly collapsed. She gasped, she had no idea he had that much power.

He walked forward, grasped her arm and started pulling her away. She let him. They walked for a while until they were back in town, where cars were busy honking at each other and more people streamed down the sidewalk.

He let go of her and she followed him through the crowd, weaving around people going in the opposite direction. He led her to a parked car in a crowded parking place. It was isolated from all the other cars. He told her to get in. She got in wondering what he wanted to say to her. The car smelled like him.

He didn't turn it on, just sat there staring out the windshield. He sighed, finally looking at her. She didn't meet her eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded "Tell me right now."

Jo sighed and said, "You won't like what I will tell you."

"Tell me." He growled

She took a deep breathe and started. "Stanton, you're my brother."

She risked a look at him and saw a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"I'm your sister, Jolina."

He was gaping at her.

"How could you be? You don't look like my sister at all. You're supposed to be dead."

"The day you were taken from the Atrox, I was taken too. Selene saved me and I trained with my mentor Moriah." She proceeded to tell him her story, how Moriah died and the Atrox's promise, everything.

He leaned back in the seat when she had finished her countless centuries of stories. Her life. He looked defeated.

"I can't believe my baby sister didn't die like she was supposed to. She now does the bidding of the Atrox also."

"So what are you going to do about the Daughters?"  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would help me."

"Do you know who the Daughters are?"

"No. Don't you know?"

"Yes I know."

"So tell me, so you can be free."

"I don't want to be free. I want to stay with Serena. Anyway aren't you over Moriah. It's been centuries. She wouldn't want you to be obsessed with this. She's probley in paradise right now. Just let it be."

"Who are you trying to protect?" It suddenly came to her. "NO, Serena is a Daughter of the Moon and you are going out with her. I can't believe you. It's forbidden. The Atrox could destroy you."  
"Yes it probley could, but it hasn't yet. It can't see love."

"Is Catty, Jimena, and Vanessa Daughters too?"

"Yes, and I won't let you destroy them. As long as I'm breathing you will NOT touch any of the Daughters"

"Fine then I'll have to destroy you too then." She opened the door and ran outside. He didn't try to stop her, but she could bet he was following her. She ran to the entrance of Nefandus, the home of the Atrox. There she knew she could find someone to take to the Atrox and she could tell him of Stanton's misgivings and he could be destroyed.


	9. Party

**so this chapter is sad, at least for me it is, enjoy please!!**

She couldn't believe Stanton would rather protect Serena then his own little sister. It wasn't fair.

_He was supposed to protect and help me, not her._

Jo felt like crying, but she didn't want to show such a weakness in the land of the dead.

Nefandus, home of the Atrox. It was parallel to Earth and had only a few entrances to it. If a human accidentally stumbled in then they wouldn't be able to see anything but darkness. They would float around until something or someone that was native to the dark land touched them, only then would they be brought back to reality.

Since Jo had been welcomed into the Atrox's dark home many times she had built up a resistance to her good side when she was in Nefandus, so she was able to see around her. The Atrox had gifted her, so she could come visit him whenever she wanted. As if she would ever come here on her own free will. But she had.

She wasn't exactly sure where the Atrox's palace was, she had never been there on her own. She also didn't know what she was going to do once she had gotten there. Could she really betray her own brother?

_Yes, I can. After what he did to me he deserves whatever punishment the Atrox gives him. But he is my brother. He thought I was dead. He had moved on, like he wanted me to. _

Jo walked the dark streets. The air was filled with the scent of flowers and the fake moon of the Atrox barley lit up the sky. Music blared in the distance where some Followers where having a party. The shadow of a shop that advertised shrunken heads and black candles in its windows, granted a hiding place for her as a pair of regulators passed by barely brushing her shoulder.

The regulators had lots of power. They were evil and twisted. When they came to earth they masked their appearances, but there was no need to hide what they truly were when they were at a place where evil already reigned.

She was tor n, Torn between going with her brother or betraying him and having him destroyed.

She knew that it should be an easy decision, but she was still wounded by Stanton refusing to help her and protecting the Daughters.

_It wasn't his fault that I never let go of the past. I had to go and make that deal with the Atrox to bring Moriah back from the dead, and she probley doesn't even want to come back from the dead. She's in paradise right now, and I was going to yank her out of there and bring her back to this world full of hate and pain. Stanton was right. I do need to just let go of the past._

Jo had finally decided she needed to go back and apologize to Stanton, and she needed to start over. Start a new life.

She turned around and slowly started back to the entrance where she had come in. She felt bubbly inside and couldn't wait to get back on Earth. Nefandus had become more chilling and eerie. She was getting goose bumps on the back of her neck. Someone was following her.

She started running, and risked precious seconds to look behind her. What she saw chasing her mad her run even harder. A regulator was after her. He must have smelled her and was now hauling his rotted distorted body after her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he remembered he could turn shadow and come after her.

She could smell him getting closer and she suddenly wondered where Stanton was. Why didn't he come after her? He knew she was going to the Atrox. Why didn't he stop her? She wished he had.

She felt the air currents change as the regulator turned shadow, and she heard the call all regulators make to call in reinforcements.

Jo was surrounded. There were two regulators behind her and three in front of her. Someone must have seen her come in and told the Atrox.

She stopped. There was no use in running now. They got her.

They tied her hands together and marched her south to a large mansion on the outside of the city. She knew she was dead. The Atrox will find out the truth and Stanton and Serena will be in danger. It will be all her fault that the earth will be destroyed by evil. Everyone will die because of her.

* * *

**R&R - please and Thank You!!!!**


	10. Traitors

**Ok i was listening to totally weird songs when i wrote this, graduation songs, rap, country, even classical. so im sorry if its kinda confusing. i am extremely excited about this chapter. i think its totally aweome and give it to all my lovely readers. anyway ENJOY!!!! please review. **

The ropes burned her hands. She grimaced in pain. Damn enchanted ropes. She tried to stay close to the regulator pulling her so they wouldn't rub as much, but she couldn't stand the smell.

They walked in the mansions outer courtyard. Palms and other plants were planted in elaborate pots and situated against enormous ancient Greek stone pillars. The place looked more like a temple then a mansion and home to the evilest monster ever.

Servi stared at her openly and she wondered who dared gave them the authority to actually raise their eyes to her. Her guards marched her to a waiting platoon of dead men, nothing better to guard you then people who had already died. They escorted her inside and down a long dark hallway. The hallway had paintings of tormented souls withering in pain, hanging on the wall. They probley gave lots of comfort to the Atrox's guests.

At the end of the hallway the march ended in a large throne room. She refused to look up until they had stopped. She examined the floor. Tile, dark tile. What fascinated her were the black shadows moving under it. Interesting.

They finally stopped and Jo slowly raised her eyes and met the black holes of the monster in front of her. He looked the same as always. He stared at her as if reading her soul. She knew he wasn't though, she knew what it felt like to have your soul read. It didn't feel good.

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Jo could have killed herself for looking away first. The monster cleared his throat.

"I would love to know the reason why I have honor of your presence, my dear"

Jo cringed inside to hear his voice. She had gotten stronger over the years, but she didn't think she had gotten that strong to keep him out of her head. Why was he speaking to her? She couldn't stand his voice. It gave her the image of worm crawling and squirming inside her brain. It screeched on her nerves.

"I am very honored of being in your company and having you talk to me face to face. Though may I ask why?"

"I thought it would be rude to keep my other guests out of our conversation" he smirked.

She flinched as she made the mistake to look up. He has so much control over me; I can't even plan an escape. I wonder why he is being courteous to others and letting them hear our conversation.

"Are you going to ask who is here with me?"

Jo stared at him, trying to look like she didn't care in the least.

The Atrox laughed as she heard a door open and someone walk in. She risked a glance and her heart dropped.

"Are you not going to greet your brother, Jolina?"  
Stanton had walked in. He wore a cape with the insignia of the Prince of Night on it. It hooded his eyes, casting an evil aura over him. He took his place at the right hand of his lord.

"A family reunion, how quaint." He sneered.

She was filled with fear. What was the monster planning? She flexed her muscles and flinched as her wrists were burned. She was in pain. Not just was her wrist burning, but also her heart. What had she done?

Stanton looked up. His eyes were icy and hard. If she didn't know better then she would have thought he was as cruel as his master.

She wondered what he was up to.

"Stanton has told me of your plan to defile my wishes. He told me that you told him that you had become friends of those witches you were given the honor and ORDER TO KILL" His voice rose, he was yelling at her. "HE SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO COME HERE AND BETRAY HIM AND TELL ME HORRIBLE LIES ABOUT THE PRINCE OF NIGHT. WERE YOU AWARE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO COMMIT TREASON? SPEAK." Commanding, his voice was high, but low at the same time.

Jo looked at Stanton. His eyes were ice. How could he have done this to her? She swallowed back tears. She wanted to die.

"My lord, I am guilty."

"WHO OR WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU HAD THE AUTHORITY TO THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT YOU COULD DEFILE ME?"

She was scared. So many thoughts were running through her head. Never had she been this close to death. She could feel it. Her lungs were compressing. She suddenly understood that the Atrox's anger was causing her to feel this way.

"My lord" she cried throwing herself at his feet, ignoring the sizzling of her skin as her wrist burned from the ropes. "Please forgive me. I had no right. Please. I... I... didn't think……"

"DIDN'T THINK YOU'D GET CAUGHT. GUARDS," they snapped to attention. She could tell that the regulators had been scared by their master's anger. "Take her to the dungeons while Stanton and I discuss her fate."

She was dragged up and she fought for a moment to get a last look at her brother, whom she realized she stilled loved, even though he was probley going to kill her. Everything she had done, she had done for him, for his life so they could be together again.

*********888888*********

She was crying, softly, as her guards walked her to the dungeons. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going. There was no hope left in her. She was an empty shell; she will welcome death when it comes. She had nothing to live for. Stanton had destroyed everything she had lived for, since she had only lived for him.

The guards suddenly stopped. She drew in a breath, preparing herself for the worst. There was a glow that suddenly erupted in front of them. It burned her eyes because she had been in the dark for so long. The regulators screamed in pain and discomfort. She squinted and could make out a dark figure holding a flaming sword. He charged and the regulators scattered. Jo fell down and screamed in pain as the rope was pulled tight against her skin and burned. She was scared suddenly of her hands falling off. The figure dashed forward and cut the rope. It glowed from the magic of the sword. The glow reached the end that was tied to her hands and she felt her wrist heal.

The glow went out and she was plunged in darkness as she realized that the swords light had gone out also. She jumped up, her hope gushing back into her as she saw that she had the chance to escape now. All of a sudden she realized that there was a figure next to her. She couldn't see very well in the dark, but she presumed it was a boy or possibly a girl with very short hair.

He was standing quietly at her side and she could feel his breath on her face as she turned her head to look at her. She could tell in a moment it was not Stanton or anyone else she knew for that matter.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was ruff and she could detect that he was in pain. She nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see in the dark.

"Yes" her voice came out in a gasp. Even though her wrists were healed she could still feel how sore they were.

"Come on. We must hurry."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. They raced down the damp tunnel and he suddenly stopped in front of a blank wall. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but the wall opened in front of them.

"Hurry" urgency in his voice and she could now clearly hear the thudding of footsteps coming down the narrow passage way.

They stumbled down the small passage and the wall behind them grinded shut. Sometimes they ran, sometimes they half walked, half ran, but through it all Jo's strange companion kept a hold of her hand.

Finally they reached and end when Jo could feel a soft breeze blowing against her skin, but it was still dark ahead. They were running now, eager to get out of the desolate tunnel. They burst through the opening on the side of cliff and Jo could see that it was now night time, around midnight. The Atrox's fake moon illuminated her companion and she couldn't stop staring at him.

He was gorgeous, from what she could tell in the moon light. His hair was long and dark, dark enough to be black. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He was muscular with not one ounce of fat on his body. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, skin tight and jeans. Wow!!

He pulled her along, still holding her hand, and they ran on a ledge by the side of the cliff. They could see the city down below and it looked like it was on fire. Shadows were flying around all over the place like they were dancing. They stayed as close as they could to the side to stay hidden. They ran around and Jo wondered how far they were going. Finally Jo's friend dragged her off the cliff onto a sandy desert path. They ran along it and reached the end where Jo couldn't see what went beyond it.

All of a sudden the guy dragged her off the cliff as he jumped. Jo bit her tongue from trying not to scream. They flew through the air and then were suspended in a sticky substance as they flew through worlds. Jo let out the breath she was holding when they landed outside of a Chinese restaurant. Her mysterious companion landed on his feet and almost yanked Jo's arm out of the socket when she almost fell.

"Sorry"

They finally slowed to a walk. Still holding his hand, Jo asked her friend his name.

"Damien"

"Thank you for rescuing me"

"No problem, I had nothing better to do."

"I'm hoping you did not just say that." Jo was surprised. Did he just wonder around looking for damsels in distress to rescue?

"What did I say?"

"Was I just something to do because you were bored!?"  
She yanked her hand from his. He looked surprised from her sudden mood swing.

"Jo calm down." He took a breath. "I admit I was bored and then I saw you and decided to rescue you. I don't go around rescuing people all the time. Don't worry you're the first."

"How do you know my name?"

He didn't answer, only shrugged.

Jo couldn't stay mad at him. His voice made her melt. His accent was irresistible.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I try to avoid this world as much as possible. I only come here to return beautiful women to there own lives."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He had dark green eyes.

"I have an apartment. You can stay with me."

"Okay"

Suddenly Jo remembered he had a sword, but it was no where to be seen.

"Where's your sword?"

"A hidden place. I can't reveal all my secrets to you." He was teasing her.

Jo rolled her eyes and they walked the five blocks to Jo's apartment. She mused over the enigma she was bringing home. He had many secrets. She could see that very clearly. Why was he down in the tunnels in the first place? Where was his sword? How did he know her name? How did he know about the tunnel in the Atrox's tunnel? Her head was turning.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. There was concern in his eyes. _He's so gorgeous. I can't wait to tell Serena, Catty, Jimena, and Vanessa about him. _She gasped, realizing that she had just thought of the Daughters as her friends. I was going to kill them. I wonder what Serena will do once she finds out that Stanton betrayed me and left me to die. I need to go see her.

*********888888*********

They finally arrived at her apartment. Jo threw opened the door, and became shy as he walked in behind her. Even though she didn't have many belongings she was still worried at what he would think.

She stood stiffly at the end of the couch and looked at him as his eyes roamed around the small room. He glanced down at her when he noticed that she had become still. He smiled at her and Jo tentivaly smiled back.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to head out for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Okay?"

"Where are you going?" He smiled at her curiously.

"To see a friend." She smiled back suspiciously.

"O, what friend?"

"None of your business." She was getting angry now.

"Maybe I should go with you. The Atrox will figure out sooner or later that you are not in Nefandus. He will send Regulators after you."

Jo took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't see any way to keep him from staying behind. She decided to relent.

"Fine, come with me."

*********888888*********

They headed out to Serena's house. Damien grabbed her and as they walked out of the apartment.

"Do you think that we can get something to eat on the way back? I haven't eaten in a couple of days and I'm famished."

She laughed. "Sure."

*********888888*********

They arrived at Serena's house when Damien pulled on her hand to stop. Jo, thinking that maybe Stanton was near, immediately stopped.

"What is it?" She whispered her heart pounding as she tried to sense the danger around her.

"Who lives here?" Damien demanded.

"Serena" She answered puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, Stanton's girlfriend. Why are we here?"

"How do you know that Serena is Stanton's girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "Are we going in or not?"

Jo looked at him for a minute as his eyes swept the surrounding shadows, and then led the way to the door. She stood on the threshold trying to decide if she should knock or just walk in when Damien reached around her and opened the door for her. She shrugged and walked in.

Having never been in Serena's house before, she studied her surroundings while Damien did the same. They both looked at the stairs at the same time as music came drifting down the stairs. Jo hesitated before turning to Damien.

"I think you should stay here. I don't think my brother would appreciate it if you were in his girlfriend's room."

He looked at her with concern. "Hurry"

She nodded and began the ascent up the stairs.

On the landing she turned left and headed to the open door where the music was wandering from. She looked in the room and saw Serena and Jimena sitting on the bed. Serena turned and looked at her, showing no surprise that she was in room.

"Come in Jo." Jimena's voice was welcoming and Jo was relived that they did not know yet what had happened.

"Why are you here?" Serena was the one who asked.

"I know who you are." Serena cocked her head at her and Jimena looked at her, interested. "You are the Daughters of the Moon. Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a pause. "When you didn't know that Stanton was Prince of Night then I knew you didn't know who we were. I knew you weren't a follower because I knew that Stanton would of never had let me walk by myself with you. You then said that you hated the Daughters and I knew I shouldn't tell you until I knew the reason what we had done to you. Why are you here?"

"I don't know if I should tell you everything about me, but I had to warn you about Stanton. I'm his sister. Please don't ask any questions until I'm finished." She said this last bit as both Serena and Jimena started to interrupt. "When Stanton was taken by the Atrox, I too was taken that same day, though he hadn't known and thought I had died like the rest of our family. I was rescued by my mentor and was made immortal by the Atrox at the age of 17, and given the task of destroying the Daughters of the Moon in 300 years." Jimena and Serena stiffened as she said that and kept their eyes on her. "So I came here and I met you, didn't know who you were. And then I met my brother." Jo took a deep breath as she began to talk about her brother. "I told him who I was and then he told me who you were. I was mad that he was going to protect you and not live in peace with me. So I went to the Atrox. Stanton was there." She was getting angry now as she remembered how her brother had betrayed her. "He betrayed me. Serena he betrayed his own sister to die. I escaped, and this is the reason why I cannot stay here. I wanted to warn you that your boyfriend is pretending to be a good guy. He is not. Do not say I didn't warn you."

Fire had sprouted in her eyes. She was fuming. Turning on her heels she left the room, leaving the two girls behind her, still as if turned to stone.

**I will not be adding any more chapters to this story unless i get some reviews people. i totally welcome flames. come on tell me how horrible it is so i can fix it. thanks!!!**


	11. Freedom

* * *

okay i just could not stop writing this story even with all the threats ive given you!!!!! so enjoy this chapter and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!

* * *

Lights flashed in the background. Loud noises could be heard accompanying the lights. Sitting on a cozy blanket, Jo and Damien were leaning against each other, the lights from the fireworks lighting up their faces. Damien teased his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her face towards his.

Their lips met. They melted together until they became one. They fitted so perfectly together, that Jo could not imagine being with anyone else. Damien was smart, creative, handsome, sexy, and too many other words then she could mention. He was perfect.

They laid back together each enjoying the others company. She never revealed any of her life stories to him. It seemed that he already knew all about her, and though it confused her that he knew her, she didn't mind not having to explain everything to him. But she wanted so badly to know his life story. He had yet to open up to her. She knew better then to ask though.

He nuzzled her neck, and then all of a sudden he stopped. Jo barely noticed the change in him, until she felt a stab in her neck. She gasped and turned to look at him. His face had turned demonic. He had grown fangs and his black coal hair had grown wild. His face was all cut up, and in the corner of his mouth ran a trickle of blood, her blood!

She screamed.

*******8888888*******

Someone grabbed her by the arms, and held her down in her bed. Thinking she was being attacked she reacted and struggled to get free, making her attacker hold her even harder.

"SHHH, do you want to wake everyone in the apartment up?"

She relaxed, realizing it was only Damien, as her dreamed rushed back into her mind.

"I dreamed that you were a demon and was trying to suck my blood. I guess I watch way too many movies."

Damien laughed, and she almost missed something flash in his eyes. She smiled back at him cautiously. She was puzzled as she wondered why fear and worry had suddenly flashed before her. She decided not to worry about it as he bent down to kiss her. Everything else evaporated from her mind, as all her thoughts centered on them.

A knock sounded on the door and Jo reluctantly pulled away from him to answer it. Walking through the entryway, she wondered who would be coming to see her. Opening the door revealed Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa standing in the hallway. They were wearing long coats and jackets. Surprised, Jo set her jaw, and stepped aside to let them in, curious as to why they were here.

"Hello Jo" Serena smiled at her.

"Hi, I have a feeling that you aren't here just to visit me."

"You're right."

Damien walked in the room, and all the girls eyes went to him.

"Who's this Jo," Catty asked.

"This is Damien. He was the one who helped me escape from the Atrox. By the way how did you know where I live?" she was getting suspicious.

"Jimena broke into the schools guidance office, hacked onto the computer and looked up your address."

"I guess since you went through a lot of trouble to get here you have something to say?"

They were all silent.

"Well?"

"I was supposed to have a date with Stanton last night" Serena began in a soft voice, "He never showed up to get me. I got very worried and called the other Daughters. They came over and that was when we told Catty and Vanessa what you told Jimena and me. We decided to try to find Stanton. We went to Nefandus, there we were…. Surprised, at what we saw." She took a deep breathe and Jo leaned in closer to hear.

"The place was going crazy. We listened in on a couple followers talking and we heard what you said was true. That Stanton had betrayed his sister, and was now with the Atrox planning your death. But somehow you had escaped and the Atrox was furious. He is planning an attack on our world right now to find you, and Stanton is going to help him." When she had finished she turned her head to hide the tears dripping down her face.

Jo tried to think as the Daughters comforted Serena. She looked at Damien and saw that he was thinking very hard, his emotions playing on his face. He looked at her and she saw that the similar thoughts going through her head were going through his head also. They had to go back and either turn themselves in or destroy the Atrox. She tried not to think what would happen if they saw Stanton. She didn't want to think about it.

She shared a nod with Damien, and they got up together. Jo started to walk to her room to get dressed, but was stopped by Serena.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to stop the Atrox"

"What about Stanton?"  
Jo hesitated and didn't answer; she didn't know what she was going to do about him.

"We are coming with you."

Jo didn't know what to say. She couldn't not deny them going, since it was their duty to destroy the Atrox, but she wasn't sure what Serena would do when she saw Stanton. It was obvious that she still loved him. Would she hesitate to kill him? Would she go over to his side and help him and turn her back on the Daughters?

"Fine, you can come."

"Great when do we leave?"

"After I get dressed."

"Well then I guess we are glad we already came dressed to kill."

They took off their long coats to reveal cute outfits. (Sorry but I am not going to go into detail about what they were wearing because I'm sure you all want me to go ahead to the action.) Jo gaped at them.

"Do you always wear things like that in public to destroy followers?"

"Um, ya. It brings out our true Goddess'!"

Jo shook her head and went back to her room after sharing a look at Damien, telling him mentally to behave himself.

She put on black jeans that were tight, but still loose enough to move in. Her shirt had black sequence on it and showed her midriff, with her pierced belly button. Her hair she pulled up into a sleek high pony tale. She out fitted herself with various knives around her person. She knew that the weapons of the Atrox only made them stronger, but sometimes the only way to get out of a fight was to kill someone. She finished getting ready and walked back out to where the others were waiting for her. Damien was dressed in all black also, making him look dark and even more handsome. Everyone was ready.

"Let's go."

* * *

one word... review!! thanks!!!!


	12. Hanging

* * *

okay i am like smiling lots right now because i know something you dont know!!!! have fun and ENJOY!!!

* * *

Damien and Jo had separated from the Daughters when they had reached Nefandus. Jo had given them strict instructions to destroy anything that found out their presence. They could not risk jeopardizing their mission by being caught.

Right now Jo and Damien were hidden by a large shrub watching a group of followers led by a Regulator, patrol the street. They were contemplating whether or not to move their position or sit still when the change in air currents warned Jo of a powerful being coming. They stood still, watching as the Regulator stood at attention while Stanton materialized in front of them.

He looked the same as when Jo saw him last with the Atrox. His black, silk, Prince of Darkness cloak fluttered in the fake breeze. It had become eerily quiet when he appeared, and the followers stared at him surprised that the evil Prince was in their presence.

The Regulator spoke first as was his station.

"My Lord?"

"The renegades were spotted by the palace. Go." Stanton stared at the Regulator, the demand echoing in his eyes.

"Yes my Lord." Jo couldn't believe that the Regulator was trembling.

The Regulator and the followers immediately turned shadow and raced away leaving Stanton behind. Jo suddenly felt a bad feeling rising up from the pit of her stomach. Why would Stanton send the followers off but not go himself.

She suddenly got ready to run and pulled on Damien to get his attention for he was watching Stanton very closely.

Damien turned to look at her frantic face. He understood exactly what she wanted. He glanced back at Stanton. Stanton was slowly walking towards the hiding place. Grabbing Jo's hand in a firm grasp, to keep her from running away, he stood up to meet Stanton.

Thrusting Jo in front of him, he held her tightly making Jo suddenly realize what he was. A traitor. He made her walk to Stanton, who stood their wearing a smirk on his face.

Jo couldn't believe that she had actually trusted Damien. If she was right he had just turned her over to the Atrox just like her brother had. How could she had been so stupid. She struggled to get away from him, but his grip was iron.

"Little sister, did you think that Damien met you in the dungeons on accident? I sent him there."

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"You were very brave to turn yourself into the Atrox."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Our father would be so disappointed on what you have become."

"Don't speak to me like that. You don't know the whole story."

"Well then why don't you call those Regulators back and tell them to destroy me."

"I'm not going to do that until I get more information out of you. Why did you come alone? I would have thought that you would have brought the daughters with you."

"Yeah, well Serena is a wreck now. She knows what happened. She wanted to come and destroy you herself. I couldn't let her come and get hurt over a foolish, petty crush."

Stanton didn't reply. For a moment Jo thought she saw a small glimmer of hurt in the Prince's ice eyes.

"Do you still love her?" she asked softly disbelief in his eyes.

He said nothing and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." He nodded at Damien and they turned shadow.

They flew to the Atrox's palace while Jo went over the conversation in her head. Why didn't Damien say that the Daughters were in Nefandus also? She was terribly confused on who to trust. She can't trust anyone, but herself.

"Ah Stanton…. and Damien! What a surprise." They were in the Atrox's throne room again. He was sitting on his throne and was glaring down at her. She felt small in comparison to all the men in the room, except for the one woman sitting to the Atrox's right. She was beautiful.

She had black hair that flowed down her back. Her arms were covered in gold bangles. She looked like a dark goddess and Jo wondered how someone so beautiful could be in cohorts with the Atrox. She didn't look evil, she looked sad.

"Well Stanton while you were gone we caught some goddess' hanging around here." He motioned with his hand and in walked the Daughters through the doors.

She felt Stanton and Damien stiffen at her side and she knew that she had also.

The Daughters looked worn out and Jo assumed they had been battling when they had been caught. Catty was bleeding on her arm and Jimena was sporting a split lip and Vanessa was limping. Serena was the only one without an injury. Well if you didn't count the one in her heart.

Stanton looked his beloved and could sense the dark side in her. She looked determined, and he knew that the dark side had finally taken over her sweet innocence. He looked at Jo and could see that she was puzzled but was slowly grasping the reason for Serena's lack of injuries. None of the Daughters were shackled. They were led free to stand in front of the Atrox. They had nothing left to fight with, since their powers did not work in Nefandus.

Jo watched her friends be led to the Atrox. She watched the Atrox turn to the girl next to him.

"Look my love, it's your friends. Are you going to greet them?"

Jo heard the Daughters gasp and she was even more puzzled on who the girl was. She felt Stanton enter her mind and tell her.

_Tianna used to be a Daughter, but she wasn't born a daughter she was made one by Selene when she used her powers to save them from the Atrox. Later she found out she was the Becoming. _

_What was she Becoming?_

_She was to become the mother of the Atrox child. You see she was made by the Atrox, made perfect in every way. When the Atrox decided to take her she tricked him. She rose up to bind him to his shadow form once more. She was successful, but, destroyed herself in the process. Selene got her soul before the Atrox did. However a month later the Atrox used a sorcerer to return to his body again. He had the power to bring Tianna back to life and has made her life living hell since then. _

_How did the Atrox get her soul back?_

_He stole it…. Please understand I still care about Serena, no I love Serena. She is all that matters to me. You surprised me when you showed up. I am on your side. Remember that, no matter what happens. _

Jo mentally nodded as Stanton left her mind. She felt relieved to know that Stanton was on there side. She mused over the information about Tianna, feeling the raw pain of the poor girl's soul.

Tianna sat next to her "master". She hated him. She hated everything he had done to her and her friends. She hated that he had yanked her out of finally finding peace and bringing her back to this damn miserable world. She hated his every touch.

Watching her friends, her mind quickly sought out Stanton's. They hastily planned an escape.

Agreeing on a quick plan that was sure to backfire in every way, Tianna prepared herself for what does she has left for her in this world?

The sound of an eerie laugh bounced of the walls filling everyone's head with a tormented sound. The Atrox stood up and walked down the stairs to stand in front of Jo.

Drawing a short knife from his side he stared at Jo, her eyes unable to break the grasp of his. And then he did something no one expected…..

* * *

yay a cliff hanger!! ha ha ha. review and i will post the rest very soon!!!


	13. Finale

Im soo sorry i havnt updated forever. School has been hectic and i didnt get many reviews to motivate me :( Anyway Enjoy!!

* * *

The Atrox smirked at Jo and with the knife turned to Damien beside her and sliced his forearm. Jo was confused and the confusion showed on her face.

"Did you really think you all could become traitors and get away with it? I know Stanton is in love with a Daughter. I've known for a while now and while he thought he was safe, I was planning. I planned a way to finally destroy the daughters once and for all. And now you are wondering why I sliced your boyfriends arm and not his throat? It's because he is still useful to me. It's all part of my plan. Turn and look at him now."

Jo broke the Atrox's gaze to turn to Damien. He was clutching his arm. His eyes were in pain and were changing! His dark emerald eyes were slowly turning to coal black. She became scared when his muscles started to ripple under his skin and when he opened his eyes again to stare at her, he was different.

He was not the same person as before. There was a hungry look in his eyes, which were century's years old. He was not who he was pretending to be. He was evil.

Jo instinctually took a step back from him. Why was this happening? Everything was going wrong. The man she loved was…. She didn't even know how to describe him.

Stanton watched the hurt and fear play out over his little sister's face. His heart ached for her. She loved Damien and he was pretty sure Damien loved her too. Why didn't he tell her his secret? That he was a monster?

He had no idea that the Atrox had been playing him the entire time. He had to kill him and he might be strong enough to succeed if no more interruptions happened. But what was he going to do with Damien. If the Atrox signaled to him then everyone will be dead soon.

His mind searched Serena's and filled her in on what was happening. Her memories on how they had been captured filled his head and made him furious on the Daughters treatment, though Serena had not been hurt. They were all ready to fight for their friends.

The Atrox smiled. He could feel the ideas and thoughts going through everyone's head. He reached over to the throne next to him and touched his beautiful masterpiece that he created. She was gorgeous and powerful, if only she would care for him. She hated him. He sighed, time to start the fun.

"Enjoy the sight my dear."

Then Damien started to go out of control. He hunched down like an animal and started to stalk Serena.

Serena panicked. What could she do? None of her centuries of experience could ever prepare her for something like this. She suddenly froze as a cold mind touched hers. Thinking at first that it was the Atrox, she quickly through barriers around her mind, and then she realized that it was Damien!

Letting him in, she searched him over. He was silent. He was horrified at himself for hurting her. Quickly he showed her the memories of why he was like this.

She silently gasped when she pulled out of them. A whole minute had occurred between them and she didn't have much time left before the beast in him would destroy her.

Damien was half human and half demon. His mother had been a maiden in ancient Athens who had dedicated her life to the Goddess Selene. She had fallen in love with a warrior who was tricked by the Atrox to become his slave demon. They were granted one night together after that so that the warrior would be hurt knowing he could never be with the woman he loved.

She had become pregnant with him, and he had dedicated his life to Selene also, when he had been born, but realized that when his blood was shed he became a demon through his father's heritage and was unable to stop the Atrox calling.

Jo was filled with the new knowledge and scanned her mind to find out a way to cool Damien down enough for him to gain control again. What could she do?

Serena watched Stanton. She was relieved that he was not evil and that he was on their side again. Glancing at Tianna, she felt her heart ache feeling the pain of the girl who had once been one of her sisters. Next her eyes went to Jo. She was locked eyes at Damien and they gazed at each other for a minute before Damien went back to growling and circling her.

A sudden confusion towards the thrones, where Tianna and the Atrox were reclining, captured her attention. Tianna had thrown herself at the Atrox to try to stop his control over Damien.

It didn't work out the way she hoped it would, but the ending had the same result. It afforded Jo a distraction for her to jump into Damien and throw her arms around him. When she had a good hold on him she pushed her lips to his.

Damien's demon was momentarily startled, but it gave Damien the leverage to gain control over his body again. While the Atrox was distracted with Damien and Tianna, Stanton raced to them and hurled all his power at the evil lord. It hit him in the chest and he never had a chance to say anything when he had disintegrated. However he had his Tianna too and she smiled at him in thanks as her soul rested in the hands of Selene again.

Meanwhile while everyone else was fighting their battles they over looked the soldiers and guards posted around the room. They responded to the attack made on their lord, which gave the Daughters something to vent their anger on.

Of course they smoked them and looking the part of the Goddess' that they were, not one piece of clothing had been touched.

Jo smiled into Damien's lips as he kissed her back. The happiness was euphoric. They broke apart to stare at a blue light coming from the thrones.

Stanton glowed as he received all the power of the Atrox. He was officially in charge of Nefandus and all of its followers, his followers now. He smirked at the power and climbed down to take Serena in his arms.

Jo was happy for her brother. She was happy for the daughters and she was happy for herself. She was at peace and hopefully would be able to lead a normal life now. Now that Nefandus would be turned around with Stanton at the command.

* * *

And now on to the epilouge!!! Please review!!


End file.
